


The lining of red icing

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kurapika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrollo busts in on Kurapika’s party that Leorio and gang throw them and presents them with really fucked up cake decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The lining of red icing

**Author's Note:**

> You can consider this a really late gift for Kurapika's birthday or whatever.
> 
> My original prompt for this was apparently "Chrollo/Kurapika" but Leopika game too strong.
> 
> Originally:  
> Nothing says ‘I love you’ quite like the eyes of your people on a heart shaped chocolate cake. 
> 
> instead Chrollo just shows up uninvited and causes a scene lmao.

Kurapika never cared much for parties but considering it would be their eighteenth birthday, Leorio and Gon and Killua decided to throw the Kurta a party, which, the blond hadn’t expected to be sprung on them when they had shown up at the requested destination.

“This is—“ 

Kurapika didn’t even know what to say or what to object too.

“Happy Birthday, Kurapika!”

The three of them cheered and Kurapika could say they were happy, they had such great friends—they never even asked for a party, they might as well have forgotten their own birthday sometimes.

“Leorio made the cake!”

Kurapika titled their head and said, “I wasn’t aware Leorio was capable of baking.”

You could imagine the look of irritation on Leorio’s face.

“Why you! Ungrateful—“ Leorio was fuming and Gon and Killua had to stop him from fighting with Kurapika.

“Leorio, I think they’re just kidding!” Gon said trying to calm Leorio down.

Kurapika had to admit it was a nice looking cake.

They couldn’t wait to try some actually.

That’s when the door slammed open and an uninvited guest had shown up.

“Why are you here…?!” 

Kurapika was now trying to control their rage.

Nobody invited Chrollo to his birthday.

Nobody wanted Chrollo here.

“Hey it’s Chrollo!” Gon announced pretty late.

Leorio only sighed because he noticed Kurapika’s pissed off gaze.

“Can’t I wish you a happy birthday?” 

No.

No absolutely not.

“What could you possibly wish? You’re just here too—“ actually what was Chrollo here for?

“I come bearing a gift.”

That smile was absolutely unsettling.

Leorio also didn’t like the look of it, Gon believed Chrollo was here just to “party” and Killua couldn’t care less but he had his doubts as well.

Chrollo pulled out a small bag.

He opened it up and pulled out—eyes.

Eyes?

Those were the Kurta’s eyes?

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurapika asked trying very hard to stay composed.

He was about 5 seconds away from attacking Chrollo.

“Hold on,” Chrollo said.

“It goes on the cake.”

Chrollo put the two Kurta eyes on the cake.

“Now Kurapika—I know you’re upset but—“ Leorio could see the intent to kill in Kurapika’s eyes.

Kurapika already had his chains out.

“Kurapika! Wait, Kurapika no! Kurapika, stop!” The three friends had tried to reason.

Chrollo was still smiling.

“You might want to run—“ a chain collided with Chrollo’s face.

“I’m going to kill you!” Kurapika meant what they said.

“Kurapika please it’s your birthday!” Gon said.

Leorio grabbed Kurapika’s hand and made sure to hold it until they calmed down, they usually did that.

It usually helped.

It did not, unfortunately.

Kurapika took the cake in hand.

Chrollo stared for a moment, wondering what the chain user was going to do.

Kurapika then smashed it into Chrollo’s face, of course before removing the Kurta eyes.

“They were actually candy,” Chrollo said as he licked the frosting off his face.

This still did not soften Kurapika’s anger.

“Get out of my house,” Kurapika said.

“No, Kurapika he’s right, look!” 

The sight of one of his friend’s about to bite into an eye that looked much like theirs was very unsettling.

Kurapika put their hand to their face and rubbed their forehead, trying to calm themself down.

Leorio took it from Gon’s hand before he was about to bite into it and put it in his pocket.

Kurapika sighed with relief.

“Get out of my house now,” Kurapika said again.

Chrollo gave a wave. 

The leader of the spiders then wished Kurapika a happy birthday once again which resulted in Kurapika hurling a glass plate at the latter until he finally left.

“I appreciate this… I do, I’ve had enough of today though,” Kurapika said.

Kurapika then stormed off—likely going to their room to read and take their mind off all of this.

“I’ll go talk to them,” Leorio assured Gon and Killua.

That was a dick move of Chrollo.

Well, he was trying to be nice but it wasn’t appreciated at all.

Candy or not it was still a dick move.

Leorio knocked on Kurapika’s door.

“May I come in?”

Kurapika sighed; they just wanted a peaceful birthday.

Leorio did help them calm down often enough.

“Fine,” Kurapika said.

Leorio opened the door to find—sure enough, Kurapika reading.

Leorio wasn’t sure what to ask.

Kurapika deserved to have the best birthday—he deserved to have it end in a spectacular way.

“Well, what?” Kurapika asked as they looked up from their book.

“It’s your birthday, and uh, it shouldn’t end badly,” Leorio said.

Kurapika blinked.

“Badly? It has not. Nor do I really care, it was fine,” Kurapika said.

Leorio doesn’t believe them though.

“I still want to give you something, Pika,” Leorio insisted.

Kurapika didn’t look up from his book.

“I’m fine,” Kurapika said ignoring Leorio.

“Dammnit Kurapika, just let me give you something!”

Leorio snatched the book Kurapika had buried themself in.

“Leorio, give me back my book.”

Kurapika was not amused in the least.

Leorio held the book away and leaned in close to the blond.

“Leorio, what is the meaning of this?” Kurapika asked.

They just wanted to read.

“Close your eyes, just trust me, okay?”

Kurapika did as they were told—this was stupid.

Leorio pressed his lips against Kurapika’s.

The doctor in-training then pulled away.

“I don’t…?” Kurapika was confused by the sentiment.

“Just happy birthday, y’know? You’ve gone through a lot, we’ve gone through a lot together and uh,” Leorio said.

God, Leorio just spit it out.

“What’s your point Leorio?” Kurapika asked.

“I wanted you to have a good birthday because I care about you,” Leorio said.

Kurapika stared for a moment.

“Thanks, Leorio but what was the kiss for?”

Dammnit Kurapika!

“I like you dammit!” Leorio yelled.

Kurapika stared for a moment.

“You do?”

Leorio’s expression was priceless.

“Why else would I do that? Ugh, Kurapika!”

Kurapika was smiling and they started laughing.

“What? Why are you laughing, dammnit Kurapika!”

Leorio was just so…?

Kind, cute, trying, there is a number of words to describe Leorio that Kurapika can think of.

“Leorio,” Kurapika said.

Oh god had he made a fool of himself?

Pouring his feelings and Kurapika probably didn’t even feel the same way.

“Shit, I’m sorry, that was probably out of line of me, happy birthday anyway,” Leorio said as he went to take his leave and let Kurapika go back to their book.

“Leorio, wait! Of course I like you, I don’t I mean—“ 

Holy shit Kurapika was bad at conveying this.

“Thank you for the birthday planning,” Kurapika said.

“Of course, Kurapika, you’ve been through a lot, we’ve all been through a lot and you deserve something nice from your friends.”

Kurapika walked over to where Leorio was as they left the book on the bed.

“So thank you for making my birthday not awful, even if you are a bit shabby at baking cakes.”

Leorio grumbled, “Shut up! You didn’t even eat it, you smashed it into Chrollo’s face!”

“That’s beside the point,” Kurapika said.

“It’s all of the points actually!” Leorio retorted.

Kurapika then smiled.

“Anyway, thank you for all of this.”

Kurapika awkwardly placed a kiss on Leorio’s cheek.

“I’m going back to my book now, you are free to sit here with me if you want but we should probably check on Killua and Gon,” Kurapika said.

Yeah that would be best.

The two left the room together.

Sure enough, Killua was binging on sweets and Gon was watching him with curiosity.

Well, it was certainly an interesting party.

Kurapika can say their relationship with Leorio is complicated.

They like each other but it was still complicated.

Things are always complicated—feelings are complicated.

That’s okay though because Kurapika would figure it out together with Leorio.

With all their friends by their side they would be happy.


End file.
